Shadow Imitation Technique
Type: Ninjutsu Subtype: Shadow Rank: 4 Complex: C-Class * Learn DC: 17 Learn Success: 3 Perform DC: 17 Perform Rank: 5 * Time: 1 attack action Range: 30 feet (see text) Area: Duration: Concentration (up to 1 round/level) (see text) * Description: The famous Kage Mane of Konoha's Nara Clan was previously known as Kageshibari no Jutsu by many. It allows the user to stretch out his shadow and control other creatures with it. The technique's range is 30 feet, which he may divide into as many strings to catch up to one creature per level. This technique can basically be dissected in three steps: extend the shadow, attach the shadow, maintain the hold. The user can extend his shadow up to 30 feet, plus 5 feet per size category of an object or creature in his path (where a fine creature is 5, and a colossal creature is 40). The range bonus from an object or creature's shadow is doubled during sunrise or sunset, but halved during midday. Nighttime completely nullifies any range the technique may have and limits it to 5 feet. The user can attach his shadow by making a ranged touch attack against his target(s)'s shadow. The shadow has a defense of 10 if the target is unaware or flat-footed, or 10 + class modifier + dexterity bonus + dodge bonus otherwise. A creature can make a Spot check (DC 15) to notice the shadow and avoid being caught unaware, unless it was flat- footed. Unless under special circumstances, the target is usually only caught unaware by the technique once per encounter (at the GM's discretion). If the user fails to attach his shadow, he must use the technique again and pay the cost for another attempt. Maintaining the hold requires concentration from the user. The length for which he can concentrate on the technique depends on the chakra pool of the creature he holds. The duration is 1 round, plus 1 round for every two points of Chakra the user's current chakra pool has over the highest current chakra pool of all the creature he holds in the kage mane, maximum 1 round/level (but minimum 3 rounds). The subject may also make a Strength check (DC 25) to block the user's control over its body and perform no action this round. If the user is attacked while maintaining the hold, he must succeed a Concentration check (DC 15+damage dealt) or lose control of the technique. Every size category a target has over the user increases the Chakra Cost of the technique by 4. In addition, Larger creatures count towards the maximum numbers of creature he can hold in his kage mane. A creature one size category larger counts as 2 creatures, two size category counts as 4, three counts as 6 and so on. The subjects may not perform any action besides talking, though it may use technique that require only a swift or instant action, without mobility, hand seals, half seals, or physically able components and must succeed a Concentration check (DC 20) to perform a technique that requires only Concentration or Material Focus. The user may not use this technique if he is blinded. When caught in a kage mane, the targets mimic the user's every movements, whether they have repercussions or not. If the user attacks, they will strike with the same attack rolls as he, the same number of times, with the same attack bonus (being mindful of the direction the target is facing�for example, if the user faces his target and strikes to the right, his target will strike to the user's left), though the damage dealt is in accordance to the target's held weapon and strength score. The user cannot force the subject to draw on chakra to perform a technique, however, but if the subject knows a technique the user is performing with hand seals or half seals, then he may do so at the same time as he. If the user or the subject moves out of range, the technique ends. If either the user or one of his targets suffer damage, it is shared by all (the user and all the trapped creatures), unless he has attained sufficient mastery to control it. * Mastery: Every step of mastery in this technique increases the technique's base range (unmodified by the time of day) by 5 feet.Every step of mastery increases the minimum amount of rounds the user can maintain theKage Mane by 1.With the fifth step of mastery in this technique, the user may make a Concentration check(DC 20) to avoid suffering any damage when his target is attacked, or to avoid sharingdamage to his target if he is attacked. Category:C-Class Category:Yang